The Confrontation
by littleREAofsunshine
Summary: Emmett confronts Callahan. This is a one-shot as of now, but I haven't decided whether or not I am going to continue it. I don't really know where to go with it so if you want me to, feel free to give me some ideas


**A/N**

**Hi, guys!**

**I have made my way into the Legally Blonde fandom. I have seen both the movie and the musical and I like the musical a lot more. In the movie, Elle and Emmett's relationship has no development, he kind of sits on a bench and drives a car and then suddenly they are in love while in the musical, they are friends and he helps her and then she helps them, and they fall in love throughout. That is just my thought.**

**Also, I read a fanfic earlier that was similar to this but Callahan actually attacked Emmett, but I can't remember what it is called. If you guys know just let me know. **

**This is a one-shot as of now, but I haven't decided whether or not I am going to continue it. I don't really know where to go with it so if you want me to, feel free to give me some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I blah blah blah do blah blah blah not blah blah blah own blah blah blah anything. Not even the movie.**

* * *

Emmett Forrest stood outside the door to Elle's room, he just wished she would open the door. He had been so close to telling her how he was in love with her.

"Elle, please open the door"

nothing.

Emmett started to walk towards his apartment but somehow ended up at Callahan's office where they had just been celebrating a legal victory. _Oh, how the circumstances have changed_ he thought. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up at the office, but he had and he had walked in before he had time to think about it.

"Emmett, what are you doing here so late?" he heard Callahan ask from his desk, "Shouldn't you be at home, resting" it was said more like a statement than a question.

"I know what happened to Elle," he said, "I know you tried to kiss her"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," he said, "what made you think this?" it was more of a threat than a concern.

"I talked to Elle, you won't get away with this, she is a witness"

Callahan stood up and walked over so he was nose to nose with Emmett before he countered: "And who do you think the people will believe, me, they highly respected lawyer, or you, a nobody who has a grudge against me, " he stalked forward, forcing Emmett to take a step back, "And may I remind you that ever since you have been spending an awfully large amount of time in her room with her, her grades have risen,", he chuckled, "It makes you wonder what scandalous activities have gone on between you two"

"I have been helping her study," Emmett exclaimed, "I wouldn't .. I would never-"

"Yes, but again, who would the people believe, you or me"

"I heard the rumors before," he spat, "But I respected you too much to believe them," he paused for a moment, "I will find the girls, and then even _you_ won't have a way out"

Callahan grabbed Emmett's shirt and shoved him up against the wall, _He is way stronger than he looks,_ Emmett thought.

Suddenly, Emmett couldn't breathe. Callahan's grip had pressed against his throat cutting off his air. He kicked out, but

"You won't say anything to anyone unless you want little miss Woods to lose any chance at having a career. Or if you ever want to have a chance at a career, you will keep your mouth shut"

He let go and Emmett fell to the floor, having not been prepared to catch himself.

He walked to the door, pausing for just a moment.

"I would hate it if something happened to Miss Woods before she made it home"

And then he was gone. Leaving Emmett all alone in the dark on the floor.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I am too lazy to retype anything so here is just some of the things I mentioned earlier.**

**Also, I read a fanfic earlier that was similar to this but Callahan actually attacked Emmett, but I can't remember what it is called. If you guys know just let me know. **

**This is a one-shot as of now, but I haven't decided whether or not I am going to continue it. I don't really know where to go with it so if you want me to, feel free to give me some ideas.**

**Until next time, littleREAofsunshine**


End file.
